Secret Riddles
by cottoncandystreets
Summary: Olivia Riddle; the Dark Lord's new weapon. Hidden away safely from her mother, Olivia finally is being let into the real world of Hogwarts. She enters the school, already shunned except by Draco Malfoy, her first friend. Olivia grows up, learns the history about her father, and alters Hogwarts and the Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling for writing such a brilliant story. **

_Chapter 1_

Penelope Riddle sighed, running a hand through her sleek black hair. She stood out on the balcony belonging to her French townhouse, watching the traffic stream below her during rush hour. Something about the city made her feel at ease. Easier than being back in Scotland, she thought. Penelope always hated the hills and endless strips of grass. She wrapped her cardigan around her small frame as a gust of wind pushed past her.

"Mommy?" a small voice asked and Penelope whipped her head around, finding her eleven-year old daughter standing in the living room with a blanket in one hand and the other rubbing her eyes. Her heart grew heavy with emotion. Her precious gem was now eleven; the special age when she would be whisked away by magic and sorcery and everything that is related to _him_.

Penelope checked her clock and saw that it was merely five in the afternoon. She gave a small smile, coming over and stroking her daughter's untamed black hair. She always did have such gorgeous, thick hair, she mused to herself. _Just like her father's. _"What is it love?" Penelope sighed, crouching down and smoothing the stubborn curls away from the girl's porcelain face.

Olivia Riddle is a pretty little thing. Rose lips, cherub cheeks, pale skin that should be concerning. She was small for her age and very thin even though the doctors insisted she was just as healthy as everyone else. Penelope couldn't help but feel proud looking at the beautiful girl her and Tom produced. The girl yawned and opened her eyes, revealing the same exact pair of eyes that Penelope once fell in love with. Olivia blinked those gray eyes and shivers ran down Penelope's spine, the way Tom's eyes would. The little girl murmured in a small voice, "I want to read a story."

Penelope sighed once more but in melancholy. She used to remember those days when the Slytherin power couple skipped classes for a day. The two of them would sit in his prefect bedroom, reading books side by side on the plush carpets. Tom would always read aloud, Penelope right next to him, listening intently and asking questions only to be answered with a kiss on the temple by Tom. Olivia was an avid reader, well advanced for her age. She scooped Olivia in her arms and nodded, walking towards the library, "Very well darling. A book and then we can go and eat dinner? How about that?"

The eleven-year old simply nodded, wrapping her thin arms around Penelope's neck, "Alright, mommy." Those two words were so simple, so sweet, _so innocent_. Penelope cradled her daughter to herself and kissed her forehead. She never wanted her only child, her precious gem, her angel to grow up.

But inevitably, tomorrow is September 1st – Olivia's first day at Hogwarts. She remembered Olivia's face when it brightened upon finding her first wand - 11 inches, yew wood, veela hair core. "Perfect." Penelope breathed out, fingering her own oak wood wand with a veela hair core.

Mr. Ollivander nodded in agreement, "Yes Mrs. Riddle, the wand suits someone who is beautiful, independent, and quite brilliant. Her wand contains your core, but as I remember, her father's wood type."

Penelope looked at Mr. Ollivander, letting his words sink in then to Olivia, who hugged the wand to herself, satisfied with her new wand.

She also remembered getting Olivia fitted for new robes at Madame Malkins. She picked normal black ones, two robes in cotton for the hotter season, two in wool for winter and fall. Penelope also bought seven other robes, magically charmed to change the lining of it to whatever house Olivia will be sorted into (Penelope hoped it would be green partly because the green clashed so well with Olivia's dark hair). Olivia grinned and swished her new robes, dressed in a crisp white button down , and pleated black skirt, "I look like a real student now Mommy."

Penelope shook her head, snapping her back to reality and picked out a random book from the shelves, _Hogwarts: A History_.

A while later, after getting Olivia dressed into a black taffeta dress and herself in a black cocktail dress, the mother-daughter duo sat at the mahogany dining room table, Penelope with her red wine and Olivia with her apple juice. Olivia's nose was buried into a book about Potions, which her mother smiled at. A knock echoed through the air and Penelope wiped her mouth after her sip, careful to not smudge her red lipstick. Penelope smoothed out her dress before walking towards the door, heels clacking. She glanced at Olivia who turned around in her chair, blinking at Penelope with her head titled to the left. Penelope flashed Olivia a smile and opened the double doors. A couple with a little boy stood in front of Penelope and she nodded in greeting, "Come in Narcissa, Lucius."

Lucius nudged the boy, dressed in black robes and black slacks, with his cane and swooped in to kiss Penelope on the cheek, "Lovely as ever, Penelope."

"Thank you Lucius," she said, her voice small. She turned towards Narcissa and smiled, "Cissa, I've miss you."

Narcissa, looking elegant in her emerald cocktail dress and her blond hair up, embraced Penelope in a fierce hug, "You never owl me anymore, Pen."

"I've been busy." Penelope answered. She finally noticed the little boy and bent down, "And you must be Draco."

Narcissa put a hand on Draco's shoulder and he looked up at his mother, "Mother who is this?"

"A very close family friend Draco, be polite." Lucius chided, walking towards the dining room where Olivia still sat, watching.

"Draco, pet, this is Penelope, my dearest friend. You can call her Aunty Penny." Narcissa said.

Draco nodded, "Nice to meet you Aunty Penny."

Penelope smiled affectionately at the youngest member of the Malfoy family. "Very nice to meet you Draco."

Stiff, polite and inquisitive – Malfoy traits that Lucius and Narcissa should be proud of. The grooming that boy must have gone through, Penelope thought, looking at her own child. Olivia has always been well-mannered. Penelope raised her like a lady; always act poised, be smarter than witches her age, and to always be confident. Olivia walked up to Penelope and whispered behind her mother, "Mommy, who're these people?"

"Penelope darling," Penelope started, grabbing Olivia by the shoulders, "This is Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa, and their son Draco Malfoy. He will be attending Hogwarts with you."

Olivia nodded and watched as Narcissa push her son forward gently, "Say hi Draco."

Draco's cheek tinged a slight pink as he cleared his throat, "Hello."

Olivia did the same, curled her hair behind one ear and smiled shyly, "Hi."

Lucius and Narcissa looked at Penelope, smiles forming on their faces. Penelope knew this was the best thing to do; introduce the pair while they are still young. Maybe they'll grow up to hate each other or better yet, to love each other. Opposites attract, Penelope mused, leading the Malfoys to the dinner table.

Dinner went by smoothly, Lucius and Narcissa making small talk with Penelope while Draco and Olivia ate silently, sneaking curious glances at each other. Penelope took the last bite of her seasoned asparagus and patted Olivia on the head, making the girl look up from her plate. "Livia, why don't you and Draco head towards the play room? Mommy has to talk to the Malfoys for just a couple minutes."

Olivia nodded, sliding off the chair and walking towards the play room. She paused, looking behind her looking at Draco. Draco looked to his father and got the nod of approval, catching up with the little girl.

In the play room, Olivia sat at her painting bench, absentmindedly drawing a tree. Draco sat on a purple bean bag, looking bored to tears. Olivia sighed, putting the crayon down and pulling out a board game, Chutes and Ladders. Olivia would play this game for hours, beating her mother every time. She looked at Draco and asked, "Wanna play?"

Draco turned his nose at the game with a sneer, "Is that a Muggle game?"

Olivia nodded, raking a hand through her hair as she set up the board, "It's fun, I promise."

Draco reluctantly kneeled down next to Olivia, staring at the little girl as she explained the rules animatedly, happy that she found a friend to play with other than the house elves and her mother.

Penelope crossed her legs on the armchair, looking at the regal couple, "So, what do you plan we do?"

Narcissa shrugged, leaning in closer to her husband, "I don't know darling. I suppose we wait it out till he comes back. We can drop both of them off at the station and let them do their own work."

Lucius nodded in agreement, "We cannot really force them upon each other, they are young. We do not want them hating us either. We will see what the Dark Lord says when he comes."

Penelope shivered subtly at the fact that she would see him again after eleven years. "Yes, I suppose."

After the Malfoys were shown out, Penelope sighed as she shut the door behind her. She leaned against it, drained. The Malfoys were good people, excellent people. Lucius and Narcissa were her very best friends all throughout her years at Hogwarts and still are. But will Olivia go through the plans like she expected her to? She looked at a sleeping Olivia, sprawled out on one of the leather couches in the lavish living room.

Tired from all the games she played with Draco, Olivia must have fallen asleep when Penelope was talking to the Malfoys. She took off her black stilettos and crept over to her angel. She gently picked up the child, smiling softly when Olivia snuggled into Penelope's embrace.

Penelope walked over to the very last door of the hallway, a black door with gold leaves embroidering the edges. She opened it gently and tucked in the little girl on the champagne colored bed, lifting an arm to place a pillow. Penelope leaned down, kissing Olivia on the forehead and whispered, "Good night, gem."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling for writing such a brilliant story.**

_Chapter 2_

The morning sun stayed dormant as rain fell in sheets. The September air chilled Penelope as she got up, looking over at her muggle alarm clock. 7:35 a.m. Penelope had to be at the train station by 9:30. She got up out of her king-sized four poster bed and tiptoed over to Olivia's room. She opened the black door and found Olivia already awake, already dressed in jeans, rain boots, and a lightweight emerald jacket. Her rosy cheeks blushed in the cold house and her hair was in perfect ringlets.

Olivia smiled at Penelope, "I was already awake Mommy, and I'm so excited."

Penelope grinned and leaned against the door frame as Olivia petted the stark black owl with yellow eyes that was perched up on Olivia's lamp. The girl picked out the owl, instantly falling in love with it after Penelope pointed it out. The girl named him Obsidian. Olivia cooed at the owl; carefully placing him in his cage. Obsidian hooted in content and ruffled his feathers. Olivia turned to Penelope and asked, "Are we leaving now?"

Penelope nodded, "Yes, I'm going to get changed and we can floo to the Malfoys. We are leaving with them to the station. Where is your trunk?"

"Over there," Olivia said, pointing to it at the corner of her room, "I like Draco."

Penelope mused, enchanting the trunk to become no bigger than a deck of cards and holding onto it in her palm, "Do you? He seems like a nice boy."

Penelope came over and grabbed Obsidian's carrier and beckoned Olivia to come into her bedroom. Olivia followed her mother down the hallway and watched as Penelope changed into a pair of wizarding robes in a pretty shade of periwinkle, Obsidian's carrier on her lap. Olivia always thought robes looked funny on a person but she admired the color against her mother's hair. "Yes, he played Chutes and Ladders with me." Olivia recalled, smiling when she won and Draco angrily demanded a rematch.

Penelope chuckled, "Draco played a Muggle game, how funny."

She slipped on a pair of black wedges and grabbed her wand, placing it in the robe pocket before rushing into the bathroom and magically doing her makeup. She emerged from the bathroom and smiled at her daughter, "Alright, love, let's go."

Penelope took Olivia's hand and brought her to their living room, grabbed some Floo powder and Olivia noticed the red flames turn green. She looked up at her mom and she winked, grabbing hold of Olivia's shoulders and walking into the flames with her as she yelled, "Malfoy Manor!"

Olivia felt herself being compressed and she tightly shut her eyes but her feet met with solid ground immediately and she stumbled slightly. Penelope took Olivia's hand and led her into an enormous dining room that could seat 50 people and was lavishly decorated. Lucius sat at the far head of the table, Daily Prophet in hand while Draco sat to his right, eating a piece of toast. Narcissa glided into the room and took a seat on Lucius' left and beamed when she saw Penelope and Olivia, "Oh come in! Join us for breakfast, darlings."

"Morning Narcissa, Lucius, Draco." Penelope said, taking a seat next to Narcissa.

Olivia plopped herself next to Draco, placing Obsidian's cage on the chair next to her. Draco looked at her owl in interest and asked, "What's his name?"

"Obsidian," Olivia answered and saw a beautiful sandy brown eagle owl in the corner of the dining room, "And yours?"

"Jack." Draco responded, taking a cranberry orange muffin off a platter and offering it to Olivia.

Olivia smiled lightly, accepting it as a house elf placed a glass of milk in front of her. Penelope smiled at Draco's action and asked him, "Are you excited Draco?"

Draco shrugged, "I suppose, I hope I'm placed into Slytherin."

Lucius chuckled, "Only for the best, Draco."

Olivia frowned, "What's Slytherin?"

Penelope paused from her eggs and toast and answered, "Slytherin is a house honey. A hat will sort you, based off of your character. The Malfoy's were placed in Slytherin, I was placed in a house named Ravenclaw. There are two other houses called Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

Olivia nodded, understanding and Narcissa added, "You would make a great Ravenclaw, sweetie, and an even better Slytherin."

Olivia smiled politely at Narcissa and ate more of her muffin. After an hour, the clock struck nine and Lucius stood, Narcissa and Penelope following suit. "Should we apparated to the station?" Lucius asked and Penelope nodded, "It would be better."

They adults lead Draco and Olivia into the living room, also luxuriously decorated. Lucius turned to Olivia and Draco and stated, "Apparating is very dangerous for beginners so hold on tightly to us and you will be fine. Understood? We do not want either of you spliced."

Narcissa giggled, "Like that time when you tried apparating for the first time, darling."

Penelope laughed as Lucius ignored his wife, holding an arm out. Draco held onto his forearm, Olivia held Draco's free hand as Penelope clasped Narcissa's and Olivia's shoulders. Lucius shut his eyes and muttered a word under his breath. Olivia felt the same feeling as Flooing and closed her eyes, scared that they would be spliced out of their sockets. In a couple seconds, they stood in the midst of parents and children. All around them, parents were saying goodbye, loading trunks and cages. Penelope turned to Olivia and smiled, her eyes wet, "Alright sweetheart, be good okay? Send me as many letters as you'd like, I will send you one once a week."

Olivia smiled and sighed at her protective mom, "Okay Mommy. I love you."

Penelope took her daughter in her arms, burying her head into Olivia's curls, "I love you too, gem. Make sure you change your robes before arriving."

Olivia nodded obediently and watched as Penelope got her wand and miniature trunk out. "Enlargo." Penelope muttered with a flick of her wand. The trunk returned to its normal size and a train crew loaded it into the train.

Olivia looked at Draco and saw him hug Narcissa before nodding to his father. The train whistled loudly, signaling the departure. Olivia boarded, Draco following suit. She waved at Penelope who waved back and Olivia watched as her mother's form got smaller and smaller until she was no longer in sight.

"Finally." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Olivia looked up at him, "What?"

"I said finally. My mom is overbearing, my father restricting."

"At least you have a father." Olivia said wistfully, leaving Draco staring after her.

Olivia strolled through the train, passing compartment after compartment. She passed one that was occupied by a bushy haired girl, a red-headed boy, and The Boy Who Lived. Olivia debated on sitting with them since she was so intrigued by Harry Potter and his history but she decided against it, preferring walking around than sitting down. She reached the end of the train and found Draco, lazily waving his wand around but casting no spells.

"Probably practicing his wristwork." Olivia sniggered, surveying the two people with him. To his left sat a dark skinned boy with deep brown eyes and cropped black hair and a girl with blond hair and pretty cerulean blue eyes sat across the two boys, nose deep in a fashion magazine.

Olivia opened the compartment door and Draco paused, narrowing his eyes at the sudden intrusion but softened when he realized who it was, "Riddle, thought I lost you. Come in."

Olivia gave him lopsided smile and sat next to the girl while Draco introduced, "This is Olivia Riddle. These are my friends, Blaise Zabini and Astoria Greengrass."

Astoria smiled cheerfully from her magazine and took Olivia in for a hug, "Oh hello! It is so nice to meet you, you seem so nice from what Draco have told me."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at a now blushing Draco, "You know Draco?"

"Know? More like betrothed." Blaise snickered, earning a jab from Draco's wand. He turned towards Olivia and grinned, "Riddle? So you're related to You Know Who?"

Olivia nodded, expecting to be made fun of but Blaise grinned even wider, "Cool."

Astoria shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot Blaise."

The compartment opened once more revealing two heavy-set boys with an assortment of candies in their hands. Olivia raised an eyebrow as the boys sat next to Draco and Blaise, giving half of their candy to the blonde and raven boy. "We got five of everything just in case." the shorter one said, giving Draco the leftover galleons.

Blaise tore a package of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans with his teeth and offered a couple jellybeans to the girls. Astoria picked out a pink one and popped it in her mouth as she continued reading while Olivia took half and stuffed it in her mouth, savoring at the mixed flavors. Blaise grinned at her and said, gesturing to the two boys who were stuffing their mouths with chocolate frogs, "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

Olivia waved at them and they grunted at her in greeting. Olivia couldn't help but laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling for writing such a brilliant story.**

**A/N: Also, I had a comment saying that Astoria was a year below Draco and I just made her in the same year, it's easier that way. So Astoria is in Draco's year and Daphne is in the year above. Thank you!**

_Chapter 3_

The train lurched to a stop and the six of them exited the compartment, Olivia leading the way and Draco closely behind. She checked her pockets for her wand and sighed visibly when she felt it through her robe pockets. She couldn't even fathom what would happen if Olivia was without a wand. Her grey eyes scanned her surroundings. They were all at an outdoor station and a rather large man with a lengthy beard was holding up a lantern. He was shouting in a loud voice, "First years! This way, please!"

Astoria grabbed Olivia by the hand and dragged her along, "He's very large."

Blaise snickered besides her, "And hairy, looks like an ogre."

Olivia peered up at the man and he looked down at her and smiled, "Hello there, on the boat please."

The man pointed to a random direction and numerous boats were lined along a shoreline, each of them with a lantern lighting the way. Draco stood near a boat and helped Astoria into the boat. Olivia stepped up next and shot a smile in thanks to Draco before scrambling into the seat next to Astoria. Draco got in next with Blaise following suit. The boat magically directed itself towards Hogwarts and Olivia gaped at the castle before her.

"Merlin, it's beautiful." Olivia sighed, wrapping her robe around her frame tighter.

The boat finally came to a stop and Olivia followed Draco and Blaise and everyone else into the castle. They were greeted by a severe looking witch and she cleared her throat before announcing, "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

"That will definitely be the Slytherin house, my father said he was in it." Draco boasted as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Follow me into the Great Hall please." McGonagall instructed.

Olivia looked around the magnificent architecture of the castle as she followed the group of first years deeper into Hogwarts. She marveled at the paintings that moved and conversed with each other. She waved at some who waved back excitedly. Suddenly, a solid body rammed into her, knocking her onto her butt.

"I am so sorry!" a boy cried out, getting on his knees and kneeling over Olivia. His green eyes showed concerned and he stuck a hand out, offering to help her up.

"S'okay, I wasn't paying attention." Olivia muttered, rubbing her sore bum.

Draco rushed forward, grabbing Olivia's hand and hoisting her up, "You alright?"

Olivia nodded, looking at the boy's lightning shaped scar. "You're Harry Potter." she stated.

He sighed, clearly hearing the phrase one too many times. He stood up and asked, "Yeah, and you are?"

"Olivia Riddle." she said and winced as the ginger head boy next to him gaped at her with an open mouth.

Draco smirked, "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. I'm Malfoy… Draco Malfoy."

At this, the boy next to Harry laughed. Draco sneered down at him and snapped, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley."

"Draco, cut it out." Astoria hissed next to him as the Weasley boy turned pink.

Draco ignored her and continued, head held high, "Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco extended a hand of which Harry looked at it in disdain. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." he replied coldly, walking past Draco and bumping into his shoulder harshly.

"Who was that other kid?" Olivia asked, watching the red and raven headed boys walk away.

Blaise glared after them and answered, "Ron Weasley, huge family, annoying lot."

The double doors opened revealing the Great Hall. Four tables took up most of the space where candles floated above the other students. Whispers erupted at the new first years and Olivia felt herself becoming smaller and smaller. The roof was enchanted to look like the night sky and at the very front of the room was a table full of staff, one of which was a man with midnight blue robes and a long white beard.

The man stood up and started his speech with a twinkle in his eyes. Olivia leaned against Blaise who yawned, clearly bored. The man finally ended his speech and McGonagall walked forward, standing next to a stool with a tattered hat on it.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall said, pulling out a scroll and reading out the first name, "Hermione Granger."

A bushy haired girl who stood between Harry and Ron walked up to the hat and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The hat muttered a few words and yelled out after a minute, "Gryffindor!"

The table sporting red and gold cheered loudly and Hermione walked over, taking a seat.

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall called out and Draco sauntered up to the stool.

The Sorting Hat skimmed his platinum blond hair before yelling out, "Slytherin!"

Susan Bones, Hufflepuff. Blaise Zabini, Slytherin. Astoria Greengrass, Slytherin. Hannah Abott, Hufflepuff. Michael Corner, Ravenclaw. Harry Potter, Gryffindor. Ron Weasley, Gryffindor. Olivia waited impatiently as students were sorted into their respective house.

"Olivia Riddle." Professor McGonagall announced as her eyes widened at the surname.

Minerva watched Olivia to the stool with skeptical eyes. Olivia looked up at Professor McGonagall with curiosity and sat on the stool. "I remember those eyes. How could a little girl, so sweet and innocent, be related to _him_?" Minerva whispered to herself. She glanced over to Professor Dumbledore and noticed his twinkling eyes and hands folded on the table, slightly leaned forward with interest.

Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on top of her head. Olivia jumped at the booming voice that sounded in her head, "AH, ANOTHER RIDDLE!"

"Yes, sir?" Olivia said, her voice small so only her and the Sorting Hat could hear.

"Well, very different from your father. Brave and compassionate, Gryffindor would be interesting. Smart, passion for books. Ravenclaw would be suitable. Like your mother, Penelope Mayweather. What a bright witch." the hat commented.

"It's Riddle now but yes, I share the same passion for books and learning." Olivia whispered to the hat, loud enough so the two of them would only hear.

"So eloquent for a little girl, perfect for Ravenclaw. But I see you are quite reserved. Very kind, Hufflepuff could be another house of choice." Olivia shrugged, letting the hat continue, "But your father's blood runs deep. Cunning, witty, manipulative and alluring when needed. You will be undefeatable in due time. I feel like you belong in Slytherin. I believe it would be best if you were in Slytherin, Ms. Riddle. Would you like to be in Slytherin?"

Olivia looked at Astoria who looked on nervously twiddling her thumbs, Draco who was impassive but Olivia could see the anxiety in his eyes, and Blaise who looked on, his head tilted in curiosity. "Whatever seems the best fit, Mr. Hat." Olivia replied, daintily shrugging as she fixed the pleats in her skirt.

The Sorting Hat chuckled before bellowing, "SLYTHERIN!"

The table decked in green and silver cheered loudly and Olivia took a seat between Astoria and Blaise, relieved that she wasn't the center of attention anymore.

The rest of the sorting finished and Dumbledore smiled, standing up with his hands spread wide, "Let the feast… begin."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling for writing such a brilliant story.**

_Chapter 4_

Food appeared on the plates before Olivia and her mouth instantly salivated. She grabbed a chicken leg, scooped a heaping mound of mashed potatoes on her plate, a bunch of green beans, and smothered everything in gravy. She loved her mother's cooking but this food was on a different level.

Astoria compared her plate of string beans and stuffing to Olivia's and mused, "Slow down, Riddle. It's as if you've never had food before."

"Don't mess with me and my food." Olivia said through a mouthful of green beans.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, Olivia finishing her meal with six chocolate chip cookies. Draco looked at Olivia with interest while Blaise snickered at Olivia's disappointed face when all the food disappeared. Dumbledore caught it and smiled, "More food shall await for you students in the morning. Second years and above, enjoy your night. First years, if you all would follow your respective prefects to their common rooms – they will tell you the passwords. Everyone is dismissed, get a goodnight's sleep."

The Great Hall was quickly evacuated as eager first years gathered towards the front where their prefects stood, waiting patiently. A raven haired girl with pretty hazel eyes and a brunette boy with stark green eyes both in green robes raised their hands as they shouted in unison, "Slytherin first years over here!"

Olivia wandered towards the front, Astoria following suit. The raven smiled and announced, "My name is Gemma Farley, welcome to Hogwarts. Follow us and we'll lead you down to the dungeons."

"Mine's Felix Pummell. Keep an eye out on the staircases, they move." Felix said airily.

Blaise grunted as he slipped on a step, almost falling on his face, "Bloody castle is a bloody maze."

"I think it's beautiful." Olivia commented, keeping pace with the prefects and the rest of the students.

The Slytherin prefects stopped in front of a brick wall with bookcases on either side of the wall. Gemma flicked some hair behind her shoulder and spoke up, "This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. The password is pureblood."

"How creative." Olivia said, rolling her eyes as Astoria piped up, "This is why Slytherin's have a bad rep."

"I think it's a fantastic password." Draco smirked, "Pureblood."

The brick wall opened revealing a darkly lit room with various windows that revealed not the Hogwarts grounds but...

"The Slytherin common room, or the dungeon, is actually underground. We're submerged under the Black Lake." Gemma finished Olivia's thoughts as a tentacle slithered by a window. Gemma grinned wickedly, "That's the squid, don't worry, it hasn't tried breaking in… yet."

This earned a whimper from a girl with a pug face and black bob named Pansy Parkinson. She leaned closer into Draco who tried shaking her off. Olivia laughed at Draco's feeble attempt and took in the dungeon's black marble floors, black leather couches, soft green throw pillows, a roaring fireplace, high backed leather chairs, and green lanterns that accentuated the green glow that emitted from the Black Lake.

Olivia immediately felt an affinity for the room and snapped out of her thoughts at Felix's words, "Girl's dorms are on the right, boys on the left. Don't even try sneaking up there boy's, you will be put in detention."

"Damn." Blaise cursed slightly, earning a thwack on the head from Astoria.

The rest of the first years looked up to Felix and Gemma and they stared back with raised eyebrows. "Well, go unpack." Felix said unceremoniously, sneering at the lot.

Gemma giggled at the rush of excited girls and boys heading up towards their dorms. Olivia walked up the stairs and down a hallway where, to her relief, she found her name on a silver plaque underneath Astoria Greengrass. Her relief was short lived because right under Astoria's name was Pansy Parkinson and another girl named Tracey Davis. Olivia stepped into her soon to be room and marveled at the décor. Four four-poster beds lined with emerald silk sheets lined both walls with their belongings and trunks at the foot of each bed. The farthest wall was just made of glass panels, showing random fish that resided in the Black Lake. A black couch and two armchairs sat in front of the window along with two lamps that gave an ample amount of light. The ground was of a rich dark cherry oak and the room was cold but bearable.

A girl sat on one bed, unpacking her stuff while Astoria squeezed by Olivia, claiming the bed nearest to the door on the left side of the room. Olivia automatically took the bed nearest to the window next to Astoria and glanced at the girl who was unpacking. She was short, lanky, sported glasses and had mousy brown hair that was cut right above her shoulders. She was sharp with her movements and unpacked swiftly, placing her clothes into the drawer next to her bed. Astoria smiled at the girl and said cheerfully, "You must be Tracey! My name's Astoria and this is Olivia."

Tracey looked at Astoria as if she had two heads and nodded curtly, "Pleasure."

Astoria frowned and turned towards Olivia, whispering, "I don't think she likes us that much, Livvy."

Olivia winced at her new nickname, "That's a horrible nickname."

"I like it," Astoria replied turning towards her trunk and pulling out an emerald green cloak and placing it on her bed, "You can call me Tori or Tor, that's what Daphne calls me."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Who's Daphne?"

"My sister, silly pants." Astoria said, shutting her trunk closed and sitting on her bed.

The door slammed opened and Pansy strolled in, claiming her bed across from Astoria. Her dark eyes narrowed on Olivia and she glowered, "Well, if it isn't the Dark Arts Princess herself?"

"Dark Arts Princess?" Olivia asked, thoroughly confused.

"The whole school knows your lineage, Riddle, don't even try to act surprised." Pansy said, angrily opening her trunk open, "Draco finds you appealing which means I find you repulsive."

"Parkinson," Olivia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I just met Malfoy, don't get your knickers in a twist. He's all yours."

At this, Pansy's eyes brightened significantly and squealed, "Drakkie's all mine?"

"Yes, Parkinson, all _yours_." Astoria stated, looking at Olivia with exasperation, "Please finish packing then we can head downstairs to meet my sister."

Olivia hummed a response and continued to unpack. She finished within reasonable time and sank into the cool silk sheets. She closed her eyes briefly, wishing for a nap but was interrupted by Astoria who shook her shoulder roughly, "Hurry! My sister's going to flip if I'm in the slightest bit late. I told her seven and it's six-fifty."

"What?" Olivia asked tiredly, "Why are we meeting your sister?"

Astoria pulled Olivia onto her feet and shoved a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt at Olivia, "Change before you get looks, everyone's out of their uniforms already."

Olivia did as told, shoving her feet into a pair of white converse before Astoria dragged her down towards the common room, "My sister wants me to check in on me and I'm saving you from Pansy's evil clutches."

"I heard that Greengrass!" Pansy shrieked from their dormitory.

Olivia grinned and followed Astoria. She spotted Draco and Blaise lazily sitting on a black couch with a honey blond girl perched on a leather loveseat with a boy with dark spiked hair. Olivia's eyes caught the boy's dark ones and he smirked at her, sending butterflies to her stomach. He was very attractive and looked to be about the same age as Olivia. The girl next to him clearly had to be Daphne Greengrass. She was tall for her age, despite being a year older than Olivia. She had clear skin, a sharp nose, and Astoria's cerulean blue eyes.

Daphne broke into a smile and hugged Astoria close, "My baby sister is a Slytherin, I'm so proud."

"Daphne! You're mussing my hair." Astoria whined and squirmed in Daphne's vice like grip.

Daphne laughed, kissing Astoria's cheek and turned to Olivia, "This must be the baby Riddle."

"So my father was right," the dark eyed boy quipped from his seat, "We have some dark blood among us."

"She's not really royalty." Draco clipped as he fixed his position on the couch.

"Boys," Daphne interjected and smiled, "Nice to meet you. My name's Daphne and this is Theodore Nott, he's in your year."

"Hi." Olivia greeted, a blush spreading to her cheeks.

Theo smirked once again and nodded in her direction. Olivia looked at Draco, who stared at the two with the slightest bit of jealousy, then back at Theo and sighed. This was going to be a very long year.


End file.
